Pie Day
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: One-shot. Jaden doesn't get why March 14th is one of Bastion's favorite holidays, Pie Day... BastionxJaden, slight ZanexSyrus and HassleberryxJesse.


**Pie Day**

**By Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G/X.**

**Summary: One-shot. Jaden doesn't get why March 14th is one of Bastion's favorite holidays, Pie Day... BastionxJaden, slight ZanexSyrus and HassleberryxJesse.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Syrus, I've got a question for you, do you know what Pie Day is?"

"We were having a tickle fight! I swear it isn't what is looks like!"

Jaden hadn't even thought twice about seeing Syrus and Zane freeze rolling around on the floor in their Slifer dorm room, giggling.

"Syrus, what's Pie Day?" Jaden asked as if he'd only caught them chit-chatting about something as routine as the weather.

"... Pie Day?" Syrus asked when him and Zane sat on the floor cross-legged as Jaden sat down.

"Yeah, Bastion says today is his favorite holiday, but I never heard of Pie Day before." Jaden answered, nodding his head.

"It must be a nerd thing." Zane said.

"Zane!" Syrus said with a glare.

"What? It could be."

"Well you don't need to be rude about it!"

"I didn't mean to be rude."

"Well you are being rude!"

Zane then mouthed "Kill me" at Jaden.

"Hey, I saw that!"

"Saw what?"

"What you said to Jaden!"

"And what did I say to Jaden?"

"... I don't know... but whatever it was, I saw it!"

"You are being really paranoid."

"Well you should learn how to be more considerate!"

"Why would I need to learn to be more considerate?"

"And there you go with a wise crack!"

"That wasn't a wise crack, Syrus..."

By now, Jaden had been long gone, leaving them to bicker and bicker until they finally decided it was best to kiss, make up, make out, and then go to Syrus' Rah Yellow dorm room to have make-up sex. (A.N./ So much for Jaden getting to know what Pie Day is from those two now that they're busy... LOL!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse's head jerked up when he heard a knock.

_Crud... who in the name of **Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds** is it? I'll just pretend I'm not in here..._

"Hey Jesse?" Jaden asked as his head poked into the door.

"_**YIKES!**_ Jaden, what in the name of Syd Barret are you doin' in here?!" Jesse asked, his face reddened. "If Ty-Ty finds out about-"

"Jesse, what's Pie Day?" Jaden asked.

"Pie Day?" Jesse asked, untensing a bit.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Bastion said today is Pie Day and that it's one of his favorite holidays, but I never even knew there was a Pie Day. Do you know what it is?" Jaden asked.

"Well, a lot of people say Pie Day is a lot of different days, but I think it means Bastion's needin' something from ya, Bro." Jesse answered.

"Needing what?"

"I dunno. Attention, a date, cuddling, kissing, making out, sex..." Jesse said.

"But what do I do about the pie part?" Jaden asked.

"Get a few pies and you guys can eat them." Jesse responded. "From personal experience, you use the pie as lubricant, put it all over your bodies for each other to lick off, and well... that was just a little weird for me to say, wasn't it?..."

"So that's what a Pie Day is?" Jaden asked.

"Basically." Jesse answered.

"By the way, what're you doing here, Jess?"

Jesse sweat-dropped.

"I was gonna go to the bathroom before you barged in here..." Jesse said, his expression not believing Jaden had actually just asked that. It should have been obvious, saying as his pants were down, he was sitting on a toilet, and he was in the bathroom in the Rah Yellow dorm room him and Tyranno shared. Thank goodness, for modesty's sake, and for his own slight comfort, he'd been able to cover himself with his closed legs, arms and hands. Yet, because of the very awkward and uncomfortable environment it was made because of Jaden, his face was red, and he was fairly tense.

"Oh okay. Well have fun, and like my Momma says, don't forget to wipe yourself and wash your hands." Jaden said as he turned and left.

"You could at least close the door!" Jesse said as Jaden exited the dorm room, closing the door behind him.

Giving a heavy sigh, Jesse reached one foot over to the door and pushed it closed.

"I will never understand this kid, will I?" Jesse asked himself, his head low with his eyes closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden, really, you should know better than to eat sixteen pies all at once..." Bastion told the brunette, whom was laying on his stomach in his bed in his dorm.

"Stomach aches... feel sick..." Jaden mumbled, then he hiccuped.

"Well, at least you know better now." Bastion said.

Jaden burped, sighed, and blinked once before me moved his head slightly so he could lock eyes with Bastion.

"But Jesse said Pie Day involves eating pie..."

"Pie Day?" Bastion said, putting his face into one hand as he shook his head. "Oh, gracious me. I thought you seemed confused this morning..."

"Wait, Pie Day doesn't mean we have to eat pie and have sex, then?" Jaden asked.

Bastion sweat-dropped.

"Of course... who else but Jesse would give you such an answer like that?" he asked. "Pie Day doesn't have anything to do with the dessert pie, it has to do with a formula number, called Pi. Spelled P- I."

"... What's Pi spelled backwards?" Jaden asked.

"I- P."

Jaden then started giggling.

"You..." Bastion said, messing the younger's hair.

"But anyways, why does a number have a name?" Jaden asked.

"Well, Pi starts of with the number 3, then there's a decimal point, then there's a 1, and then a 4. That's why today's date, 3/14, is Pi Day." Bastion answered.

"How exactly is Pi a formula anyways?" Jaden asked.

"It goes 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460 348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609... and it keeps going on to infinity."

"... You lost me at 3.1415..." Jaden said.

"Ah well, I can't expect you to know everything."

"... Wanna make our own formula later?" Jaden asked. "I'd say we could now, but... I'd puke pie all over you..."

"As long as you take Pepto Bismol first..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THE END!**_

... Yeah... I was bored... and yesterday was Pi Day! It made me think of Bastion because he's smart...

Anyways, yep, Jaden thought that Pi Day was Pie Day! Hell, even I was confused when I first heard about Pi Day a few years ago... then my brother explained it to me... and it all makes sense now!

As for the Pi number Bastion listed, according to Google, it was Pi to 1,000 places (thinks of the Weird Al song _**White And Nerdy**_ lyric, _I know Pi to 1,000 places_).

Anyways... yeah, I thought this would make a nice little BastionxJaden fic, and I like how it turned out!... As for the part when Jaden is talking to Jesse when he's in the bathroom, that's based off of part of an episode of _**Shin Chan**_, the one called _**Shin's Allowance**_.

So... did you like it? Review, and I'm goin' to bed...


End file.
